1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to management of communications between two communication devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
Modern communications can take many different forms, including telephone calls, text messages, electronic mail, videotelephony, and social network posts. Each of these forms of communication has their own strengths and weaknesses. For example, text messages and email may be sent at the convenience of the sender and are then available at the convenience of the recipient. Accordingly, text messages and email are popular for many communications between busy individuals since, unlike a telephone call, they do not have to stop a current task in order to participate in the communication. However, text messages and email are embodied as written text and may not convey the sender's emotional state or urgency as well as a phone call where voice inflections can be heard. Videotelephony goes a step further than even a telephone call in sharing context of the communication by including a live videostream, such that facial expressions and surroundings may be viewed.